Liquid crystal display (LCD) has the advantages of light and thin body, low power consumption, no radiation and long service life, and has dominated the current flat panel display market. In liquid crystal displays, the liquid crystal itself does not emit light, it only regulates light. In order to display an image on the screen of the liquid crystal display, a backlight module should be provided in the display panel.
Generally, the backlight modules include side light type backlight module and direct type backlight module according to the distribution position of the light source in the backlight module. The light source in the side light type backlight module is located at a lateral side of the display panel. The light source in the direct type backlight module is located at the bottom of the display panel. Due to its advantages such as low cost, thinness, the side light type backlight module is widely used in the industry.
The side light type backlight module includes a light guide plate and a light source, etc. In order to enable the light to be scattered to the light exit side of the light guide plate well, circular dots are usually arranged on the bottom surface opposite to the light exit side of the light guide plate.